


Stay

by sportarobbiephan



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e02 Nagged to Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Lee's thoughts on the Eds and fathers





	Stay

"That's Enough!" Eddy had shouted at the girls with all his temper.

All his anger had been directed at Lee. Not the other two girls, but at Lee. The redhead snivels. She's supposed to be the leader of the pack. She is the oldest, after all. She's fourteen, and she was sure she knew what to do to keep a man in the house. She made her youngest sister May get the lard from the school so they could make the best sloppy joes. Her dad Jamison always ate huge amounts of lard, sat in front of the television.

Marie's idea had been fluffing the pillows. Edd had resembled her dad Cameron when he squirmed from her touch. May's theory was to keep the Eds there in place of their dads. While Lee had knocked it down due to her youngest sister's status of a dumb blonde, that is exactly what had happened. Lee has always tried to remain impartial on how it makes her feel. Their mom is rarely around, probably getting knocked up by more men that'll leave.

Lee would rather indulge in these superficial games of the heart than wait around for her father. Jamison called her a delightful child, but he always made it sound so demeaning or sarcastic. Jamison and Cameron were terrible parents. May doesn't remember her dad's name and calls him 'Bob'. He left before she made any memories with him. Lee knows it's futile and not at all worth her time, but she wants at least one man to stay in her life.


End file.
